<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghosts from The Past by JeNnIz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813524">Ghosts from The Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeNnIz/pseuds/JeNnIz'>JeNnIz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inception (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeNnIz/pseuds/JeNnIz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>再后来，一些人意识到这里可能是世界上最适合储存资料的地方——只要找一个“志愿者”，请他背下所有的内容，然后接上电缆，来到梦境的底层，让他在随便哪个犄角旮旯的地方给自己建一栋房子，永远地住在那里，再把他的肉体放进营养池，烧掉这个资料其他所有的备份。于是这里在游乐园与理想乡的基础上又变成了商战的舞台。这些“保险柜”们或是独自呆在集体潜意识中某个无人到过的荒凉之地，或是混在那些抛弃了自己的肉体选择在这里永久居住的人们中间。而“梦境间谍”则负责下去，找到他们，问出他们的秘密。这些间谍小组一般由四到五人组成，成员各司其职，缺一不可。<br/>Eames就是这些梦境间谍中的一个，Arthur也是</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur/Eames (Inception)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ghosts from The Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>赛博朋克背景。<br/>为了符合背景我调整了大部分人的职业，很多设定也非常不同。<br/>不少设定借鉴了威廉·吉布森的赛博朋克系列小说。*为注释。</p><p>弃权声明：全部不属于我。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p> </p><p>Eames提着手提箱，走过巴黎熙熙攘攘的街头。</p><p> </p><p>天空是灰色的。厚重的雾气像一块巨大无边的积雨云，沉沉地向整座城市下压，吞吃掉埃菲尔铁塔的一个角。偶尔有探照灯的光束射向天空，穿过一部分灰色的迷雾，最后也被它一并咽下去，让人联想到日本大阪天穹上灰色的人造穹顶，以及它永不熄灭的投光灯。人行道上的路灯是两年前法国政府请人重新设计的，100%的近代实用主义风格，同永不疲倦的电子狗一般二十四小时工作，为他照亮道路；远处能看到巨大的风力发电车笔直地矗立在卢浮宫后方，好似堂吉柯德的一生之敌减肥后的样子，一半的扇叶直伸进雾气中。它们缓缓地转动，搅起一部分流动的雾。Eames有些嫌恶地皱起眉头，加快了脚步。他不怎么喜欢巴黎，因为这里昏暗，混乱，死气沉沉，充斥着皮条客、瘾君子和致幻剂上瘾的废人。</p><p> </p><p>没有一个人脸上带有希望。</p><p> </p><p>他向Ariadne陈述他的想法时曾经被她大声反驳过。法国姑娘对于这种话题总是很较真——或许是因为她是个古典建筑系的学生的原因。这年头学习古典建筑的家伙就像一帮历史学家，随时随地都能从过去的老文章中找出道理来据理力争。Eames对他们没有意见，毕竟Ariadne是个相当可爱的姑娘，尽管她跟人争论时总看上去老气横秋的：“拜托，Eames！这里在两百年前可是世界上最具有活力和艺术气息的城市！”她打开电脑，噼里啪啦地敲打键盘，手速几乎拉出残影，然后按回车，点开一个网页让他看。一篇文章被暴力地放大成能填满半个屋子的大小，投影到他面前。Eames装出感兴趣的样子。它看上去似乎是一张纸质印刷杂志的照片——那种不知道多少年前就没有人再用的东西，落款是1955年，上面写着：巴黎——浪漫之都。</p><p> </p><p>“这可真是个老古董。”Eames评价道，“但我想两个世纪以前的道理早就已经不适用于今日了，亲爱的，否则赌场还应该在使用塑料筹码呢。”</p><p> </p><p>Ariadne看起来还想说什么，但这个话题没能继续下去，因为有人打断了他们：“Ari，把这玩意关掉好吗？”Arthur坐在一边，拆下了自己的一只手，另一只手里拿着工具，正在给自己做维护。他拧开了所有能够拧开的部分，机械造物在他面前展开，几乎铺满整个工作台；全息投影微黄的光映到他正在处理的那块合金上，让它像被镀了金一样不规律地微微闪烁起来。这不稳定的光频显然降低了他戴着的电子眼镜的精度。突击手抿起嘴唇，嘴角有些不悦地绷紧，在这种情况下他仍然非常礼貌。：“你让我看不清了。”</p><p> </p><p>“好的，对不起Arthur。”女孩回答，关掉了自己的电脑，并朝Eames挥挥拳头以示这事没完。Eames举起双手，给了他们的警钟一个投降的手势。他转头看向Arthur，后者低着头，专心致志地盯着自己的机械手，只留给他一个漠不关心的侧脸。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>手提箱是老式的，上面只有一个形同虚设的密码锁，任何一把比胡桃钳大一点的凶器都能轻松地让它粉身碎骨。这为Eames吸引了一些不怀好意的目光，不过它们很快又兴致缺缺地移开了。显然，没人觉得在这种垃圾箱子里能装什么值钱玩意儿。Eames带着它穿过露天集市、居民区，经过百货商店的橱窗，途中挥开了三到四只蠢蠢欲动地伸向他的钱夹的手，拧脱臼了一只比较执着的。最后他带着满身巴黎的腐朽气息在塞纳河旁的一间小仓库旁停下，走路的动静惊动了几只在河畔散步的鸽子。它们扑啦啦地展开翅膀飞向高空。Eames换用左手去提箱子，给了那些离开的白色小动物一个注目礼，然后蹲下来，把右手食指摁在卷帘门的门把上。</p><p> </p><p>卷帘门抬起后他首先看到的是Arthur的左手。Arthur坐在转椅上，面对着门口，伸直了手臂，左手手心直直地朝向他。他的掌心中央有两个黑乎乎的洞——那是双蹚霰弹枪的枪口。犹太青年看到是他后便放下了手，放松地靠向椅背：“下午好，Eames先生。”其他人都散布在仓库中的其他地方，各自守着自己的工作区，Cobb和Ariadne都在忙活，Yusuf则在睡觉。在印度生活的20多年似乎固定了他的生物钟，他一路从家乡跑到蒙巴萨、日本和巴黎，几乎把全世界都快转了一圈，竟然还顽强地维持着亚洲作息。他躺在一张从黑市淘来的破旧古董摇椅上，均匀地打着鼾，各种机械零件和生化药物以他为中心将他团团围住，并向外扩张，看起来已经快要堆到Cobb那里去了，让这个美国男人不满得直眯眼。Ariadne似乎是从大学课堂中赶来的，穿着一件格子线衫，衬衫最上面两颗扣子没扭，棕色的卷发簇拥着她的脖颈。</p><p> </p><p>“下午好，亲爱的。”Eames一边说着，一边转身关上门，“我该庆幸你你用左手对着我而不是右手吗？毕竟榴弹炮要是不小心走火了我可就什么都剩不下了。”</p><p> </p><p>“霰弹枪要是走火了你恐怕也剩不下什么，Eames先生。”突击手给出一个毫无想象力的答案，并朝他笑了一下。他一如既往地穿得像个大公司的古板决策层——三件套，头发一丝不苟地往后梳，领带夹，袖扣，温莎结勒到领口。这套着装能让他看起来老二十岁，有时候Eames都怀疑这身衣物会不会其实是他的外骨骼装甲，不仅防火防弹，还能分解出钢丝杀人。但Arthur笑起来的时候会显得相当年轻，因为他有两个酒窝。于是Eames欣赏了它们几秒。他其实还有话要说，然而他用余光瞥见Cobb走了过来，就识时务地闭上了嘴。</p><p> </p><p>“可以了先生们，寒暄到此为止。”Cobb语调硬邦邦的，黑眼圈能从眼睑蔓延到脸颊。Eames猜他昨晚也没能成功地拥抱德尔塔脑波*。自从Mal去世后Cobb就一直这样，带着一副不近人情的表情走来走去，仿佛谁都欠他钱似的。老婆自杀在这年头不算什么新鲜事，Eames对此已经有些麻木了，但他还是分给了Cobb一些适当的同情，让他把自己手里的手提箱拿走，打开，把里面的东西放到会议桌上。那里面有一台Saito科技部研发的电脑，已经经过了特殊的加密处理，除了Cobb的DNA以外谁都没法把它打开。Cobb把那个金属球体捧在掌心，用手指轻轻摩挲着它光滑的表面。电脑在“嘀”的一声后开机了。半透明的键盘、屏幕与鼠标像逐渐晕开的墨水一般，随着一阵涟漪出现在空气当中。Ariadne停下手中的活计走过来，Arthur则去喊Yusuf起床。干这行的人没人能正常入睡，每个人在合眼前至少都要给自己打半管镇定剂，所以寻常的方式也很难把人叫醒。Eames正对着Cobb，用余光偷偷瞟着Arthur。犹太青年的西装外套已经被他脱在了椅背上。他站在印度人的躺椅面前，慢条斯理地把衬衫卷到手肘，然后拿起一个电极贴片，拨开对方浓密的头发，把它贴到Yusuf的脑后。电极的另一端连着一个古怪的机器，看上去像一个硕大无比的收音机，里面还有一盘磁带。Eames知道那里面录着什么——Arthur在布达佩斯的住所在当地的贫民窟旁边，上个月他在那里度假时正好遇上了政府强拆贫民窟的现场，于是他站在窗边录下了这盘磁带：巨大的铲车，楼房倒塌，男人女人的怒骂声，以及一连串线路短路造成的爆炸，震耳欲聋。瓦砾散射飞溅，热浪差点燎着他的头发。</p><p> </p><p>Arthur按下“播放”键，Yusuf“嗷”地惨叫一声，直接从椅子上掉了下来，差点砸烂一小堆半导体元件。Cobb本来正在查看电脑里储存的目标资料，听到动静转过头，不赞同地看向声源。</p><p> </p><p>“这主意不太好，Arthur。”Cobb看着那盘转动的磁带，评价道。</p><p> </p><p>“确实。”Eames在Cobb后接腔，“换成我会选择播放上世纪的毛利战舞。”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur点点头，朝他们走过来，对Cobb说“抱歉”。Yusuf跟在突击手身后，冲Eames竖起中指。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>总的来说他们的主要工作是找人。只不过不是在现实生活中，而是在梦里——梦境的底端，远离现实的梦幻岛，无垠的集体潜意识之中。梦境一直是一个人们乐于研究的项目。精神科学与心理学就像两架钻头，孜孜不倦地在这个领域中打出无数钻井，然后下潜，榨出成吨的原油。一个半世纪以前人们第一次找出共享梦境的方法，七十年前日本政府资助的秘密实验室生产出第一条只要将它接入脊柱就能实现梦境共享的神经电缆，六十年前哈佛大学心理学实验室发表了第一篇关于“梦境的底层*”的论文，五十九年前它经玛丽女王学院和哥伦比亚大学的联合研究被验证为人类的集体潜意识。从那时起，一场围绕着梦境的战争就悄然打响：一开始是几个国家互相周旋，试图在里面创造或者抹去些什么，来让世界局势的天平向自己倾斜；后来政府的力量逐渐衰弱，企业站上世界的顶端，于是这里迅速变成无比奢华的商业游乐园，或者一部分人新的家园，同时人口贩卖行业也日益火爆；再后来一些人意识到这里可能是世界上最适合储存资料的地方——只要找一个“志愿者”，请他背下所有的内容，然后接上电缆，来到梦境的底层，让他在随便哪个犄角旮旯的地方给自己建一栋房子，永远地住在那里，再把他的肉体放进营养池，烧掉这个资料其他所有的备份。于是这里在游乐园与理想乡的基础上又变成了商战的舞台。这些“保险柜”们或是独自呆在集体潜意识中某个无人到过的荒凉之地，或是混在那些抛弃了自己的肉体选择在这里永久居住的人们中间。而“梦境间谍”则负责下去，找到他们，问出他们的秘密。这些间谍小组一般由四到五人组成，成员各司其职，缺一不可。</p><p> </p><p>Eames干这行已经有相当的一段时间了。他是一名伪装者，通常在梦中负责化为各种各样的身份接近对方：如果那人喜好群居，Eames就化为新的邻居；如果选择在荒野中独处，那Eames就是一名对古典冒险小说深深痴迷的探险家；如果那人贪财好色，Eames也不介意成为对方在酒吧偶遇的露水情缘。Eames是一名英国人，但是法语和俄语也说得相当不错，并且会模仿所有的英文口音。在会议桌的尽头正在操纵电脑的是Cobb，小组的“雷达”，世界上最了解集体潜意识的那一小撮人，每晚都要下去几小时的疯子。Eames见过一次他年轻时的照片，俊得连“荆棘”整容医院的主刀医生都要自认无法复刻，不知道怎么就变成了现在的样子。不过他多少有些猜测——酒精，暴饮暴食，以及外面市面上随便什么没有成瘾性的麻醉品。被集体潜意识蚕食的人经常这样。他说不定以后也会。</p><p> </p><p>“Eames先生。”这时候他听见有人在叫他。是Arthur的声音。Eames回过神来，发现其他人都在看着他。突击手的手指敲打着桌面，平静地向他指出，“你走神了。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，是的。”伪装者回答道，忽视了Cobb眯起来的眼睛，对Arthur眨眨眼，“抱歉亲爱的。”</p><p> </p><p>他们的雷达咳嗽了一声，好把其他人的注意力引回资料上。Eames抬起头，看着在他面前缓缓转动的环状光屏，摸摸自己后颈和脊椎连接处的电缆接口。</p><p> </p><p>TBC<br/>
*德尔塔脑波（DELTA）：四种基本脑波之一，只在深睡时出现<br/>
*“梦境的底层”=集体潜意识=Limbo，大家都知道，对吧？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>